Antara Aku dan Si Belang
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Hanya sepotong kisah tentang Terushima Yuuji dan trouble maker di rumahnya. / ChibiCaptainSquad!AU Terushima centric / for #JohzenjiCaptainDay


Minggu pagi.

Survei menyatakan, sembilan puluh sembilan persen dari populasi bocah SD mengalami amnesia temporer pada momen luang seperti ini―amnesia akan hari Senin, PR, dan guru-guru galak yang akan menyambut mereka keesokan harinya. Yang mereka ingat hanyalah cara memanfaatkan indahnya hari Minggu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Minggu pagi kali ini pun harusnya sama indahnya...

 _KROMPYANG!_

... ya, _harusnya_.

"YUUJIIII! LIAT TUH KELAKUAN SI BELANG!"

"BELAAAAAANG... AYO TURUN!"

"NGEEEEEOOOOONG!"

 _PRANG!_

"GELAS MAMAAAAAA!"

Perang Sipil kali ini berasal dari kediaman keluarga Terushima yang sakinah mawadah warohmah. Perang dua lawan satu antara Terushima Yuuji dan sang ibunda versus monster berkaki empat kerabat Raja Hutan... alias kucing belang telon bernama Belang. Iya, namanya Belang karena bulunya belang. Sungguh kreatif dan inovatif.

Ini bukan kali pertama keluarga si bocah bertempur melawan si kucing belang. Baru kemarin si Belang mendekorasi kaki meja makan dan kulit lengan Terushima cilik dengan bekas cakaran memanjang, sekarang makhluk karnivora itu memecahkan dua gelas dan satu piring demi pindang sisa makan siang yang ditaruh di lemari―mata licik si kucing seakan berkata, "Salah sendiri pintunya gak dikunci, _stupid hooman_ ," selagi taringnya melumat si pindang malang dalam mulutnya. Tiga hari lalu pun terjadi peristiwa serupa, hanya saja mangsanya waktu itu adalah paha ayam goreng di meja makan. Kalau begini terus, lama-lama mereka makan beralaskan daun pisang dan minum dari batang bambu karena kehabisan alat makan pecah belah.

Perang hanya berlangsung lima menit, dengan kekalahan di pihak Terushima dan tugas tambahan membersihkan lantai dapur dari beling-beling yang tercecer. Air mata Nyonya Terushima menggambarkan betapa besar kerugian finansial mereka, mana kreditan belum lunas pula. Malam itu, sekali lagi, Terushima Yuuji dilarang keras menyentuh _remote_ televisi atau _console_ PS, apalagi main layangan bersama gengnya.

Si Belang yang salah, kenapa Terushima yang dihukum? Pasalnya, kalau bukan karena dirinya, penjajah berbulu belang itu takkan menginvasi rumahnya.

.

.

 **Antara Aku dan Si Belang**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

Si Belang bukan kucing istimewa. Bukan ras langka campuran Angora dengan Russian Blue atau Maine Coon dengan Sphinx. Si Belang hanya kucing kampung yang doyan mangkal di depan pagar rumah keluarga Terushima. Udah kampung, buduk, dekil, kurus, bau, hidup pula. Ayahanda Terushima mengidentifikasikan jenis kelamin kucing tidak elite itu sebagai betina. Waktu itu si Belang (yang masih anonim) tidak membuat masalah apapun selain kadang menghalangi jalan masuk mobil ke garasi atau berantem tidak jelas sama kucing tetangga. Sejak ada si kucing di depan pagar, Terushima jadi rajin membuang sisa protein hewani ke luar pagar untuk santapan makhluk (yang awalnya) tak berdosa itu.

Terushima menganggap kucing liar itu hanyalah tempat sampah biologisnya, sampai ia main ke rumah Kuroo Tetsurou. Niat awalnya, sih, karena tergoda oleh bujuk rayu komik olahraga yang baru dibeli bocah bermuka songong itu, tapi yang namanya distraksi pasti ada untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari tujuan semula. Distraksi itu bernama Cimot, kucing blasteran Angora dan Siberian berbulu hitam dan bermoncong pesek, tapi doyan tebar pesona. Sebelas dua belas lah, sama majikannya. Kenapa namanya Cimot? Konon katanya, tiap si kucing pesolek itu bersantap ria, sekitar mulutnya pasti jadi _cemot_ [1]―karena itu namanya Cimot, singkatan dari kuCIng ceMOT. Kuroo bilang, ini hadiah dari tantenya saat ulang tahunnya yang keenam.

"Punya kucing itu enak gak sih?" Terushima cilik bertanya dengan kepolosan anak SD.

"Enak, kok. Yang kayak begini emang agak ribet ngerawatnya, harus rajin dimandikan dan dibawa ke _grooming salon_. Tapi kalau kamu piara kucing liar, lebih gampang ngerawatnya. Asal cukup makan dan tempat di rumah, mereka masih bisa hidup, kok. Mungkin memang agak nakal, tapi kalau udah terbiasa sama manusia dia bakal jinak juga, kok. Lumayan, kan, ada temen curhat kalau lagi kesepian," begitu jawaban dari si empunya kucing.

Sejak saat itu, pandangan Terushima Yuuji terhadap para kucing pun berubah.

Kucing anonim di depan pagar rumahnya mulai diberi perhatian lebih. Tiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah, ia elus kepalanya. Tiap memberikan sisa tulang ikan, selalu ia perhatikan selagi si kucing makan. Nama "Belang" pun ia sematkan di hari ketiga belas setelah pertemuan dengan Cimot, kucing yang menginspirasinya. Puncaknya, ia memohon kepada orangtuanya untuk membiarkan si Belang masuk rumah. Bukan perkara mudah, memang, harus ada _curriculum vitae_ , surat kesehatan, surat kelakuan baik, pas foto 4x3, dan dokumen lainnya.

Tunggu, sepertinya ketuker antara persyaratan izin untuk si Belang sama persyaratan melamar pekerjaan.

Pokoknya harus jungkir-balik-kayang- _split_ -salto-meroda sampai berdarah-darah dulu, baru izin bertempat tinggal bisa diberikan. Saat si Belang diperbolehkan menjadi peliharaannya, Terushima Yuuji, saking girangnya, sampai memeluk kucing betina itu. Sayangnya pelukan itu dianggap ancaman, dan si bocah SD harus rela wajahnya berhias garis-garis merah perih. Bodo amat. Yang penting ia punya kawan main baru yang tinggal seatap dengannya.

Terushima Yuuji, kelas 4 SD, tidak menyadari bahwa ia membuat keputusan yang salah.

.

.

"Tadi kamu dihukum mamamu lagi, ya?" Bokuto Koutarou, di tengah proses belajar mengaji di TPQ Al-Qarasu, mempertanyakan perihal mengapa Terushima absen hadir saat kegiatan rutin mereka, yang tak lain adalah main layangan bareng.

Pertanyaan tanpa dosa itu menyurutkan aura kehidupan Terushima. "Iya, soalnya si Belang bikin ulah lagi..." ia mulai menceritakan insiden tadi sore. Semain banyak yang bocah itu ceritakan, semakin suramlah auranya.

"Kamu gak lupa kasih makan, kan?" giliran Daichi yang bertanya.

"Pagi, siang, sore... tiap hari aku kasih pindang yang diaduk dalam nasi. Tapi tetep aja dia gak kapok nyolong. Aku, deh, yang kena," Terushima mengurek-urek buku tulisnya dengan karbon pensil, nelangsa total.

"Namanya juga kucing kampung. Naluri berburunya, kan, masih ada," celetuk Kuroo.

"Lagian, ngapain juga miara kucing kampung. Yang rada berkelas dikit, dong. Angora, kek. Persia, kek," Oikawa Tooru mulai nyinyir, sayang ia lupa mengontrol _pitch_ suaranya.

"Sssst... diem, dong! Ada yang lagi hafalan, nih!" lengkingan pedas Oikawa memancing peringatan dari Iwaizumi Hajime, bocah jabrik berkulit hitam manis yang level galaknya mirip komodo raksasa. Persis di depannya, Kindaichi Yuutarou melafalkan potongan ayat dalam buku Tilawati dibantu lidi sebagai penujuk huruf sementara Ustad Takeda Ittetsu memeriksa bacaannya.

Suasana tenang, tapi hanya sebentar. Terushima mencolek pundak Daichi, "Kamu pernah miara kucing kampung, nggak?"

"Nggak pernah," Daichi menggeleng, "Mungkin Kuroo pernah."

"Aku juga enggak, Papa gak pernah ngasih izin," sanggah Kuroo, "Bokuto, mungkin?"

"Aku cuma pernah miara kura-kura. Oikawa?"

"Ih, gak level aku miara yang kampung-kampung gitu. Iwachan, tuh, yang pernah. Mukanya aja kayak kucing preman kampung sebelah."

Iwaizumi, malang buat Oikawa, telinganya belum budek. Peraturan tidak tertulis paling penting dalam hubungan pertemanan dengan Iwaizumi Hajime: JANGAN PERNAH bikin dia naik darah. "Kamu bilang apa tadi, Sompretkawa?!" tempat pensil kain segede pentungan satpam terangkat tinggi-tinggi, siap menghantam jidat mulus Oikawa.

"A-ampun... aku cuma bercanda..." Oikawa mengkeret di belakang Daichi.

BLETAK!

Kalau ada suara benda mati bertemu benda mati, seluruh suara seakan tertelan _black hole_. Ustadzah Shimizu Kiyoko, yang awalnya kalem bak putri keraton, sekarang _henshin_ menjadi medusa berjilbab ungu muda. Tangannya menggenggam tongkat penunjuk (yang biasa digunakan untuk menuding huruf hijaiyah di papan peraga), dan sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa suara tadi adalah hasil adu fisik tongkat penunjuk dengan meja panjang tempat mengaji.

"Iwaizumi, Oikawa..." geraman bak ibu-ibu yang siap bertarung demi barang diskonan bervibra dari Ustadzah Shimizu, "... kalau kalian tidak bisa tenang, silakan berdiri di luar, atau pulang saja sekalian."

Tidak ada yang berani membantah titah sang wanita amazon, terutama Iwaizumi dan Oikawa. Begitu pula Terushima, yang mengunci pertanyaan "bagaimana cara memelihara kucing liar yang baik dan benar" dalam hatinya hingga pulang nanti.

.

.

"Yuuji, Mama ada arisan. Kamu jaga rumah, ya!"

Kalau sang ibunda telah bertitah, Terushima Yuuji tak boleh membantah. Jaga rumah tidak buruk-buruk amat, sih, masalahnya ia masih dalam masa hukuman; ucapkan sampai jumpa minggu depan pada kartun sore dan _game_ seru di kaset-kaset PS, serta layangan macan loreng di sudut kamarnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bermain dengan si Belang.

Tapi ke mana si Belang?

"Belaaaang... kamu di manaaaa..." Terushima memanggil-manggil. Aneh, harusnya eksistensi si Belang tidak sebegini samarnya, karena penjajah kecil itu bukan tipe kucing yang doyan sembunyi.

"Belaaaaang... ini ada tulang ayam, lhoooo..." iming-iming menggiurkan itu―kebetulan tadi siang mamanya membeli penyetan ayam di warung Mbah Washijou―pun tidak digubris. Terushima jadi gemas.

Maka dimulailah pencarian kucing belang telon itu―yang di luar dugaan lebih mendebarkan daripada ekspedisi perburuan artefak kuno Bangsa Maya. Seluruh sudut rumah diperiksa, setiap kardus kosong yang mencurigakan dibongkar, tidak lupa menyebut-nyebut mantra gaib, "Belaaaang... Belaaaang..." sepanjang pencarian. Terushima mulai curiga si Belang sebenarnya adalah ninja kucing, atau mutan campuran kucing dan bunglon.

"Miyaaaauuu... miyaaaauuuu..."

Eh, apaan, tuh? Telinga Terushima menegak; suara asing itu berasal dari dalam kamarnya. Tepatnya dari dalam lemari meja belajarnya. _Jangan-jangan_... Terushima menebak-nebak sembari membuka perlahan pintu lemarinya, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Dugaannya benar―si Belang ada di situ, berbaring lemah di tumpukan bukunya, dengan perut diduseli tiga bayi kucing yang masih belum bisa membuka mata, sementara darah kering menempel di buku Matematika si bocah.

Terushima _speechless_.

.

.

"Udah, buang aja kucingnya! Satu aja Mama capek ngurusin, apalagi empat," begitu pendapat mamanya perihal anak-anak si Belang. Terushima Yuuji anak berbakti, meskipun hatinya menjerit penuh penolakan, ia tak sanggup membantah titah wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Si Belang dan anak-anaknya dipindah ke kardus air mineral, siap dideportasi ke pasar terdekat. "Mama gak mau tau. Kamu buang kucing itu sekarang atau kamu Mama coret dari Kartu Keluarga!" begitulah, namanya juga orang sudah lelah (atau sudah dicuci otak oleh adegan ibu tiri di sinetron). Tapi hati nurani Terushima berbisik: kasihan kalau dibuang begitu saja di pasar, anaknya masih kecil-kecil, rentan jadi mangsa empuk untuk kucing yang lain atau bahkan tikus-tikus segede gaban.

Alih-alih membuang keluarga kucing itu ke pasar, Terushima membawa mereka keliling kampung demi mencari majikan baru untuk si Belang dan bayi-bayinya. Rumah pertama yang didatangi adalah rumah Sawamura Daichi. Malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih, jawaban yang ia dapat adalah, "Maaf, ya, Teru. Mamaku gak suka kucing. Tapi aku mau, kok, bantuin kamu keliling." Namun Terushima telah memutuskan untuk keliling kampung seorang diri.

Terushima menimbang-nimbang; Kuroo, Bokuto, dan Oikawa tidak mungkin mau memelihara kucing kampung macam si Belang (berdasarkan pernyataan mereka kemarin saat mengaji), jadi ia beralih ke rumah Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Aduh, aku gak biasa miara anak kucing, takutnya malah kenapa-napa. Maaf, ya," sekali lagi, penolakan lah yang diterima Terushima.

Rumah Futakuchi Kenji. "Ewh... jijik aku sama anak kucing. Ogah." Ditutup dengan adegan balik kanan masuk rumah yang super-duper-zuper ngeselin.

Rumah Aone Takanobu. Belum berkata apa-apa, bocah beralis botak itu sudah bersin-bersin bak beruang kutub kena pilek (Terushima juga tidak tahu apakah beruang kutub juga bisa kena pilek). Aone pun resmi dicoret dari daftar calon majikan.

Rumah Sugawara Koushi. "Maaf, ya, Teru. Bukannya aku gak suka kucing, tapi takutnya kucingmu dimainin sama adek sepupuku..." kata bocah cantik itu sembari melirik gumpalan lemak bersurai jingga cerah di ruang tamu yang tengah mengunyah boneka gagak mini―Terushima harus mengucek-ucek matanya tiga kali untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukan ilusi optik. Batinnya pun memutuskan bahwa Hinata Shoyou (yang baru masuk SD) bukan pilihan tepat untuk dijadikan majikan cilik.

Rumah Ushijima Wakatoshi. "Nenekku gak suka kucing." Udah, gitu doang. Titik.

Rumah Akaashi Keiji. "Aku udah miara burung hantu, takutnya nanti anak kucingnya dimakan, atau malah burung hantuku yang dimakan kucing yang gede." Penolakan yang masuk akal, tapi tetap menyakitkan.

Orang-orang dewasa pun tak luput dari daftar calon majikan potensial. Target pertama adalah Ukai Keishin, yang kebetulan punya keponakan sepantaran Hinata bernama Kageyama Tobio. Pemilik warung bakso langganan Terushima dan kawan-kawan itu tampaknya tak keberatan punya peliharaan baru... sampai Tobio dicakar si Belang hanya gara-gara ingin mengelus perut kucing betina itu, lalu nangis kejer di balik kaki omnya. "Maaf, ya, kayaknya si Belang gak bakal akur sama Tobio..." ditolak lagi, deh.

Shimada Makoto, koko cakep berkacamata pemilik toko kelontong yang rajin ngasih diskon, juga melontarkan penolakan halus, "Di rumah sudah ada anjing, takutnya nanti berantem."

Takinoue Yusuke, si empunya bengkel reparasi alat elektronik, berujar, "Wah, Abang nggak telaten miara hewan, Dek." Ya sudahlah.

Ustad Takeda Ittetsu bilang, "Mau, sih, tapi takut nggak terurus. Mungkin Ustadzah Shimizu mau miara." Tapi Ustadzah Shimizu juga menolak untuk alasan yang sama, biarpun nggak pakai dioper ke orang lain, sih. Saat mereka berdua bilang mau membantu Terushima, si bocah berkeras untuk mencari sendiri calon majikan si Belang.

Waktu di warung batagor dan cireng milik Bang Matsukawa dan Neng Hanamaki, istrinya, malah dijawab begini, "Terakhir kali Abang miara anak kucing, dia kecemplung di wajan isi minyak panas yang mau Abang pake ngegoreng cireng. Tapi rasanya enak juga." Tanpa pikir dua kali, Terushima buru-buru pindah tempat, bodo amat sama teriakan si empunya warung kalau yang tadi itu cuma becanda.

Penolakan dari generasi sepuh pun variatif. Ada yang halus seperti Mbah Nekomata si pemilik kedai kecil di simpang tiga ("Maaf, Nak, kucing saya udah banyak banget ini.") sampai yang kasar kayak Mbah Washijou ("Buat apa miara kucing? Ngabis-ngabisin tempat di rumah aja."). Terushima hanya gigit bibir menanggapi penolakan yang terakhir.

Setelah lebih dari dua puluh rumah (dan toko) dihampiri, Terushima mulai terisak. Terbayang-bayang di benaknya masa depan bayi-bayi kucing tak berdosa itu. Kala induk mereka mencari makan, siapa yang akan menjaga mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka kehujanan? Bagaimana kalau mereka dimangsa kucing lain? Terushima, melupakan fakta bahwa si Belang adalah _trouble maker_ nomor satu di rumahnya, menangisi nasib keluarga kucing dalam kardus yang dibawanya. Mau si Belang mencuri makanannya berapa kali pun, mau si Belang membuat buku pelajarannya anyir akibat darah nifas, Terushima tak mampu membenci mereka. Dan ia hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi si Belang yang izin tinggalnya telah dicabut oleh ibundanya sendiri.

"Teru, kamu ngapain di sini?"

Suara manis dari belakang mengagetkan Terushima sampai kardus si Belang merosot dari tangannya dan menghantam tanah. Tak ayal si Belang dan bayi-bayinya mengeong-ngeong heboh seakan kesakitan. Terushima Yuuji, meski tanpa sengaja, telah melakukan kekerasan fisik pada binatang di bawah umur.

"Eh, apaan itu?" si pemanggil mendekatinya. Itu sosok yang Terushima kenal. Ah, bukan, tapi sangat akrab dengannya. Bahkan ia pernah ada hati sama sosok jelita itu.

"Eh―Mbak Misaki, ya... eh, itu... anu..." Terushima gelagapan. Mampus, kakak kelas yang ia taksir memergokinya membawa kardus berisi kucing betina yang baru melahirkan.

Belum kelar Terushima membenahi kata-katanya, Misaki Hana sudah berjongkok di depan kardus si Belang. "Ini kucingmu, ya? Lucu banget anaknya," puji gadis kelas enam SD itu.

Wah, tanda-tanda calon majikan baru, nih!

"Anu, sebenernya gini..." tanpa basa-basi, Terushima menceritakan problematika pelik yang menimpanya (dan si Belang). Selama ia bercerita, Misaki mendengarkan dengan khusyuk. Di akhir cerita, Terushima menambahkan, "Kalau misalnya aku minta kamu buat miara si Belang, kamu mau, nggak? Kalau nggak mau ya nggak apa-apa, sih..."

"Aku mau, kok!"

Bentar, Terushima gak salah denger, kan? "Mbak Misaki... mau miara?"

"Kan, kamu tau sendiri kalo aku udah lama pengen miara kucing. Mamaku juga nggak keberatan, kok. Asalkan bersih, kampung pun nggak masalah," ujar Misaki. Di mata Terushima, ada sayap dan lingkaran malaikat di sosok gadis itu―tambahkan efek paduan suara, "Laaaaaa laaaaaaa laaaaaaa..." agar lebih menghayati.

"Mbak... Misaki..." rembesan air mata Terushima makin bocor. "AKU CINTA KAMU, MBAAAAAKK!" adegan selanjutnya, si bocah _desperate_ seketika menerjang sosok malaikat di depannya, minta peluk. Sayang si malaikat lebih gesit mengelak, dan Terushima tersungkur nelangsa di tanah berdebu.

"Ngapain peluk-peluk? Aku cuma sayang kucingnya, kok, bukan kamu," tanpa belas kasihan, Misaki―yang sayap dan lingkaran malaikatnya sudah ditanggalkan―melenggang pulang dengan sekardus keluarga kucing, meninggalkan Terushima yang mulai dihinggapi aura madesu.

Untuk Terushima Yuuji tersayang, harap sabar, ini ujian.

 **The End**

Gomenne, janjinya mau publish Senin malah jadi Selasa dini hari gara-gara kuota habis #digaplok

Otanome Teruchan~! Semoga makin ganteng dan cablak, ya! Sayang banget porsi mainmu dikit banget di canon X""D #ditampol

* * *

[1] Belepotan (bahasa Jawa). Dibaca dengan E seperti dalam "Enak"


End file.
